


【DLxRG】Animal/下

by BladesLair



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladesLair/pseuds/BladesLair
Summary: 【呈堂证供】后续。缉毒警pa，私设如山OOC注意





	【DLxRG】Animal/下

RG没能休息得了，为了随时接应警方的救援，只是脱下外套披着，闭眼小憩片刻，醒来时看到DL正缩成一团，紧紧抱着枕头。  
也不知道他这一个月都经历了什么。虽说是大夏天的，只穿着浴袍睡觉难免会着凉，RG从床头摸索出薄被展开，小心翼翼地给DL盖上。  
就在RG放开被子的一瞬间，手腕被人死死地钳住，猝不及防地被拉进一个滚热的怀抱中。  
RG皱紧了眉，想不出DL哪来这么大的力气，自己根本没法挣脱，“你发什么疯？”  
DL睁开幽蓝的双眼，眼角的血丝仍然没有褪去，眼前却像是蒙上了一层翳障，仿佛熔岩爆发般的水汽扑在RG的脸颊上，RG刚想发出声音便被攫住了双唇。  
带着烫人温度的舌尖粗鲁地挤开紧闭的唇瓣，急切地在口腔里不知在探索什么，还残留些许薄荷味的气息顿时弥漫开来。RG无措地闭上双眼，感受到对方的舌尖将不属于自己的体液涂抹在上颚和齿龈，胡乱地和自己的舌头纠缠，RG甚至来不及吞咽下被刺激分泌的唾液，少量溢出在嘴角晶莹地挂着。  
绵长而狂热的吻让RG险些喘不过气，更不用说腾出手阻止DL扯开自己衬衫的扣子。领带、背心和西装外套都扔在沙发上，解下这件衬衫里面可就什么都没有了——RG当机立断，屈起一条腿准备踢向DL的腹部，碰到了什么让DL痛呼了一声。  
别是扯到伤口了，现在手上的纱布可不多。就在RG犹豫的片刻，被DL一个翻身压在身下，双手被对方一起按在床头，关节和木板相撞发出沉闷的声响。  
这一击的力道毫不留情，RG忍不住抽了口冷气，腿上也软了下来，躺平了抬头，瞥见的是DL微微眯起的双眼。  
那双眼中闪烁的疯狂的神色，无疑表明它们的主人正在失控边缘游离。更糟糕的是RG手上的工具不足以支持他摆脱现在仅靠生物本能行动的DL。  
DL左手仍然紧紧地按在RG的两只手腕上，右手像是摆弄工艺品般轻而缓地逐个解开衬衫的扣子，布料摩擦的声音折磨着RG的每一根神经，没法静下来思考怎么制服眼前这头存心捉弄猎物的野兽。  
“不打算反抗吗，亲爱的？”扬起的尾音落在RG耳边，刻意亲昵的称呼嘲讽意味十足。  
“还认得我是谁？”RG咬着牙想要挣脱DL的禁锢，只是被掐着的手腕不可能使出力气。  
DL解开最后一个扣子，轻轻地笑着，沙哑的嗓音勾着RG胡思乱想，回忆起那天晚上的场景。  
“我当然认得……我朝思暮想的RoyalGuard。”DL右手的指尖在RG的胸膛上摩挲着，指甲刮过锁骨上方敏感的肌肤，顿时留下一道浅浅的粉红印。  
DL背对着从门廊里打过来的微弱的灯光，RG看不清DL的表情，只能从语气里听出一份隐忍到极限的冲动。  
兽般最原始的冲动。

像是要验证RG的想法，DL再次俯身吻上RG的嘴角，伸出舌尖舔去残留的津液，上唇贴着鼻翼轻轻蹭着，愈发灼热的鼻息从人中一直挥洒到眉心，双唇停留在RG颤抖的眼睑上。  
再这样下去可不行。RG挣扎着想要调整自己被压迫的上半身，被DL一手按在胸膛上，抬眼看到DL勾着嘴角，眼底逐渐漫出不可名状的情感。  
“想要去哪里？”DL闭上眼凑在RG的耳边，刻意含住对方的耳垂，用模糊的声音轻声道，“我可爱的后辈。”  
震动耳膜的不像是声波，反而是无法抵御的荷尔蒙。RG来不及在言语上给予回击，胸前的一点突然被两指捏住，指甲稍稍陷进脆弱的皮肤里，指腹在顶端顺时针摩擦着，酥痒的触感电流般直击大脑，RG只能发出一声短促的呼声便没了下文。  
原本还处于紧张状态的腰部顿时泄了气，RG只能无力地躺着，酸到麻木的双臂也不再听使唤。  
DL愈发肆无忌惮地揉捏起来，甚至换用温度更高的双唇贴上，牙齿代替指甲啮咬着折磨这一块敏感的皮肤。  
RG从紧咬的牙关里溢出一两声呻吟，暴露在空气中的肌肤渐渐泛出诱人的粉色，脸上更是醉酒般的酡红，连同急速提升的体温一起消耗着RG仅存的理智。  
DL松开了RG的双手，但至少短时间内RG没可能再使用它们了。DL附在RG耳边，语调里掺了无法掩饰的情欲，“把腿分开，怎么样？”  
这样的嗓音像是拥有催眠的功能，RG险些没法控制住自己，费力的睁开眼，努力保持声音的镇定：“滚。”  
这个字即便在平时对DL也没有任何威慑力。DL欣然把它当做邀请，左手撑在RG耳边，俯下身子用右手解开RG的皮带，轻巧地从身下抽出扔在一旁。  
RG知道不能再继续下去了，紧紧绷着双腿压在床上，粗重的喘息声丝毫没法掩盖住此刻慌乱的心绪。  
DL有些惊讶RG竟然还保留着这么多力气，于是右手轻轻覆在对方两腿间，顺着衣料服帖地勾画出躯体的轮廓，然后在尖端并拢四指——握住。  
对于这种命脉，DL此刻的力气算得上是无情了。RG顿时涨红了脸色，再也压抑不住的呻吟从口中倾泻而出。  
“混蛋给我住……”  
“我清醒着呢，亲爱的。”DL仍没松开右手，感受到掌心之下愈发灼热的温度，“你不也很期待吗。”  
“哈啊……？我怎么会期待……”RG屏着一口气，话没说完就被DL再一次揉捏折腾的眼前出现了金星，下一秒就瘫软了下来。  
DL不情不愿的松开右手，转向西装裤的扣子，左手挽起RG的肩膀，将嘴唇贴在额头上蹭了两下。西装裤的扣子不算好解，DL没那份耐心，手上一用力直接将扣子拽了下来，连同西装裤一起扔在地上。  
用膝盖想也知道DL的意图了。RG不觉得现在的自己还有逃脱的可能，干脆抬起一只胳膊勾上DL的脖子，略微使力抬起头，死死地盯着DL的双眼，“这可是袭警。”  
DL嘲弄般轻笑了一声，顺势贴紧了RG的胸口，“别忘了我可是你的前辈，RoyalGuard。”右手在皮肤表面流连片刻，顺着大腿内侧勾上内裤的边缘，薄薄的棉料无法阻挡意图如此赤裸的入侵，被轻轻松松地褪了下来。  
RG努力想抬起另一只胳膊，只是手腕被压着太久，活动关节都十分吃力，更不用说当做武器使了。RG认命般躺了回去，顺带勾着DL的上身向下压了些，想起之前自己的评价，不禁啧了一声，“禽兽不如。”  
DL抬起RG的双腿，对RG的毫不抵抗感到很是讶异，“你还是反抗的时候可爱些。”俯身贴在RG耳边道，“你是在生气吗，我去勾搭毒枭女儿的事。”  
敏感的地方暴露在空气中，说不紧张当然是假的。RG闭上眼故作镇定地冷笑道：“别把自己抬得太高了，前辈。”  
最后两个字狠狠地刺激了DL的神经，抬手将两腿分开，算不得轻柔的动作让RG略微皱眉。  
DL注意到了RG面部的变化，手上在RG腿间挑逗般抚摸着，上身贴紧RG，将胸腔里即将喷薄而出的思绪全部倾注于低沉的嗓音中，“我真高兴那次去的是我。”  
“……什么？”RG睁开眼，声音也哑了下来。  
“我是说，我很高兴染上毒瘾的是我。”DL轻轻的舔舐着RG的耳垂，语气里是耐不住的情欲，听起来却异常柔和，“我可舍不得我可爱的后辈变成这样。”  
RG想起那一晚DL也说过令人心跳不止的情话，只是他当时以为DL被烧昏了头脑，始终劝说自己不要在意。如果DL当真怀着这样的想法……从那次行动到现在，即便是自欺欺人也该成真了。  
RG没法形容自己现在的心跳声，像是整个躯壳都空了，连喘息声也随着胸膛的起伏一起消失，只剩下一颗心脏还在不知疲倦地跳动着。  
如果……如果他的确是清醒的话，那么不清醒的就是自己了。明明应该把这些话当做玩笑的，一个月前RG就发现自己做不到，现在更不可能。  
也许应该相信一下自己……作为具有情感的生物本能。  
RG轻轻呼出一口气，勉强抑住就快脱离控制的呼吸，松开勾着DL脖颈的胳膊，转向床头的柜子上摸索着。  
“在想什么？”  
“也许我应该订个安全套的。”RG在床头摸了个遍也没找到，想起这是单人间怎么可能会准备这种东西。  
DL忍不住勾起嘴角，从地上捡起自己的衬衫，从里面摸索出片状的物什咬在嘴里，声音听起来有些模糊，“带了。”  
RG抬手捂住自己的眼睛，长长的叹了口气，“还是禽兽适合你。”  
至少比禽兽不如好点儿。DL取出润滑涂在指尖，俯下身捧起RG的后脑，“亲爱的，现在把腿抬起来吧。”  
RG不急不忙地抬起胳膊勾上DL的脖子，顺从的分开两腿。现在被挑起的欲望自己一人已经无法纾解，RG清楚地知道这一点，干脆贴在DL耳边用轻佻的语气说道：“这样呢，前辈？”  
再次听到这两个字，DL觉得自己快要失控了。小腹下流动的血液熔岩般灼烧着，顺着血管将这股冲动一并流进大脑。  
如此可爱的后辈在这方面想来和初生的幼兽一样脆弱，被这股冲动支配难免会伤到他。DL咬了咬牙让自己清醒一些，指尖在隐秘的入口处转了一圈，在RG一声轻哼中探进两指。  
冰凉的膏状物体粘腻地滞留在体内，RG略微皱眉，腿间灼热的温度无处宣泄，喘息声也变得不耐起来。  
DL有条不紊地做着准备工作，对海洛因的渴望融在翻涌的欲潮中，忍不住俯下身吻住RG诱人的双唇，轻柔地摩擦着将对方断断续续的呻吟声一并吞咽下去。  
“想让我温柔一点还是快一点？”DL掀开浴袍，抬起RG的双腿轻轻地压在身侧，身下的灼热紧贴着扩张完毕的入口处，还随着呼吸小幅地收缩着。  
真是拙劣的模仿。RG将下颌搁置在DL的肩上，再也抑制不住自己满是情欲的声线，“取决于前辈想听见什么。”  
“对象是你的话，”DL笑了起来，滚动的喉结恰好擦过RG脖颈上的敏感处，“无论什么都喜欢。”  
这会儿甜言蜜语随口就是。RG将胳膊收紧了些，屏息等待着DL下一步的动作。  
感受到脖颈上小心翼翼的力度，DL轻笑一声，腾出右手垫在RG腰下，冰凉的指尖与肌肤相触，RG从齿间泻出的呻吟飘忽在耳畔，旋即被一道闷哼取代。  
早已胀痛的火热之物瞬间被梦寐以求的紧致的甬道包围，充足的润滑和准备工作让它很轻松地就探到了深处，仅留下一小段在穴口外——对于现在的RG来说还有些难以接受。  
饶是自诩经验丰富的DL也不住在其中失神几秒，RG更是紧闭了双眼，声带震颤着发出沙哑的声音，贴在对方的耳边萦绕。  
DL右手托着RG的腰部摩挲着，忍住强行进入更深的地方的冲动，餍足地呼出一口气，正打算小心地拓展甬道，听见RG在耳边轻声道：“在磨蹭什么啊。”  
一贯冷静的声线变得有些颤抖，还带着一如既往的不满甚至挑衅的语气。  
“……是你说的。”DL勾起嘴角，将RG更加紧密地禁锢在怀里，身下完全进入RG的体内，与内壁之间不再有任何一丝缝隙，两人共同的呼吸节奏也因此一顿。  
RG双目在一瞬间陷入混沌，重新凝聚起来时，令人羞耻到无地自容的声音已经不由自主地从喉咙里传了出来。体内的灼热让他提不起半点力气，上半身在DL松开右手后便软软地贴在床上，只有撕裂般隐忍的痛感从腰部蔓延开，夹杂着些许难以名状的感觉电流般窜上头脑，紧接着接替了理性的控制权。  
DL欣赏着他可爱的后辈咬紧了双唇想要吞咽下呻吟的模样，俯身勾起RG耳边幽蓝的发丝，缠绕在食指上，指甲若有若无地刮擦着耳后与脖颈间敏感的皮肤，“这里只有我们两个，大声点怎么样？”  
“哈啊……？给我闭……”  
RG努力拼凑出的呵斥被印在锁骨上的吻打断。DL很清楚这里是RG身上最敏感的地方，舌尖不无恶意地逗弄着，直到肌肤上晕开一道道粉色，换用牙齿不轻不重地啮咬。  
恰好是能吸引RG全部注意力的力度，以至于在DL猛地退出时RG忍不住呼出声。原本被填充满的身体一下被抽空，凉意迫不及待地想要涌入，RG不得不抬起腰更加紧贴着DL的身子，呻吟声再也无法被抑制，随着愈渐粗重的喘息从微张的双唇下溢出。  
DL将下身贴在穴口处迟迟不动，低声笑着看向RG，眼下渐渐浮出一层阴翳，“你在暗示我什么？”  
空虚的身体愈发叫嚣着逼迫RG说出那些羞于启齿的话，仅存的理性沉湎于刚才无法言喻的快感中难以自拔，即便知道此刻的DL被戒断症状控制着也即将失去理性，RG还是主动地贴紧了DL，只是紧闭着双唇不肯开口。  
“RoyalGurad？”DL耐心地将一个个音节拆开，又将这一个个音节丢在RG的耳边。  
成瘾的感觉不过如此，明知不可却还是控制不住要继续下去。RG在心底叹息一声，闭上眼用颤抖的声线道：“进来……前辈。”  
早已难耐的身体再次如愿以偿地被填满，快感像是海洛因般一寸寸侵蚀着理性，而RG也不再顾虑是否要压抑住声音，放任自己耽溺于其中。  
深谙此道的DL知道此刻RG已经被攻陷了，深入浅出地逗弄着他敏感的神经，不忘用双唇在光裸的肌肤上流连，在敏感处烙下属于自己的印记。  
引人遐思的声音在房间里回荡着，除此之外便是令人心安的静谧。  
直到被铃声打破。  
这个点来的电话只会是警长的。  
RG浑身一僵，却还沉沦着无法动弹，想要呼唤DL的名字，第一个浊音就被一个吻粗暴地扼杀在喉咙里。  
RG还想挣扎着拿起手机，却被DL锢住手腕，身下挺入前所未有的深处，RG低呼一声，闭着双眼从眼角溢出晶莹的液体。  
DL的动作顿了一下，扩充到极致的甬道开始不堪他粗鲁的对待，连忙退出些许，抬手刮去RG眼角的液体，轻声用诱哄的语调道：“怎么了？”  
“警……警长的电话。”RG勉强均匀了呼吸拼凑出一句话来，腰部有些瘫软，体力的消耗逐渐在身上显现出来。  
不回应警长的呼叫的确不是个明智的行为，即便两人的理智都被扔到九霄云外，这一点也是清楚的。  
DL一边在RG体内磨蹭着，嘴角划出的弧度让RG产生了很不好的预感。“你接好了。”  
果然。“你在干什……嗯……”  
又是一个恶意的挺入，像是故意要得到RG的呻吟。RG蹙起眉，原本享受的心情遣了不少，勾着DL的脖子，努力让声线听起来冷静些，“这样让我怎么接？”  
倒是完整的一句话，只是沙哑的声音仍然情欲味十足。  
DL侧着头想了一会儿，轻笑一声，“好呀，如果这样能让你舒服的话。”说着干脆地退出了RG的身体，体贴地将RG扶着半坐在床头，还在RG腰下放了仅有的那只枕头。  
对于DL轻而易举的放弃，RG愈发觉得不妙，手上不敢怠慢地拿起手机，铃声早在几秒前就淡了下去，屏幕上只显示一个未接来电。  
RG正想拨回去，身下难以填补的空虚感再度袭来，已经合拢的双腿无法自制地向外分开些许，腿间的灼热也迟迟不肯低下头。  
DL将一切尽收眼底，尽管自己也快控制不住翻涌的欲.望，还是耐心地在一旁观察RG的反应。  
RG将手机扣在床头柜上，冷笑一声看向DL，抿着嘴唇没说话。  
DL眯起眼冲RG微笑，“还有什么需要帮忙的？”  
RG从来不指望DL安什么好心，此刻DL的意图一眼便知，但急于纾解的欲.望正在逐步吞噬他的羞耻心，最终一咬牙，伸手拉过DL的胳膊，紧贴着对方的耳廓，极力以命令的口吻道：“前辈应该知道怎么做吧。”  
刻意加重了“前辈”两个字。RG大概不会知道他这句话能让DL疯狂到什么程度。  
DL轻轻地将RG双腿抬起，用看待猎物般的眼神打量着RG——诱人的肤色，隐忍的表情，想要装出一副镇定的样子，却还是因为情.欲而喘息着，身上深红的属于自己的印记愈发明显。于是欣然领命，轻车熟路地再次挺入深处。  
餍足的声音同时从两个胸腔中发出。  
仅仅止步于此可不是DL的做法。DL一边满足着RG的要求，一手伸向床头拿起手机。  
RG原本再度沉沦的意识被这个动作惊醒，猜想到DL的意图，伸手想要夺过手机，无奈半坐着的身体重心都放在腰胯之间，自己再怎么挣扎也只是让身下的刺激更加肆无忌惮地夺走体力。  
“这可是警长的呼叫，怎么能够不接呢。”DL在RG的注视下按下通话键。  
通话声沉重地掷在地上，只响了几下便戛然而止，接着是两人再熟悉不过的声音：“喂？”  
DL张着嘴无声地笑了笑，将手机举在RG的耳边，另一手托着RG的腰部更进一步地深入。  
短促的呻吟被RG硬生生扼在喉咙里，咬着牙拼凑出两个音节：“……警长。”  
“刚才的电话怎么不接？”不耐烦的声音。  
DL索性让自己停留在所能达到的最深处，指尖顺着RG腰部微妙的线条滑向胸前的一点，指腹在周围有意无意地摩挲着。  
RG狠狠地瞪了DL一眼，只是这个眼神在双重的刺激下变得绵软无力。  
“刚才……嗯……睡着了。”RG屏息让声线听起来正常一些，但原本习惯于放纵的呻吟迟迟不肯屈服，掺杂在话语里，难免让人想入非非。  
“RG？你还好吗。”很是关切的语气，倒听不出有怀疑。  
DL用两指轻轻捏住最顶端的朱红，在一声轻笑中加大了力度。  
“一切正……正常。”但这样的声音是听不出正常的，尽管RG已经极尽所能。  
“也许你需要好好休息？我还有十五分钟就到了。”  
DL惊异于RG的忍耐力，感叹不愧是自己挑中的后辈，放弃折磨RG的胸口，就在RG松了口气的时候转向身下，轻轻地将手掌贴上结合之处上方的火热。  
再也无法抑制的声音从RG嘴角溢出。  
RG看向DL的眼神已经带了迷茫的意味，深吸一口气贴着手机拼凑出最后一句完整的话：“我这就准备，不用担心。”  
干脆地挂断，紧接着的是压抑许久的呻吟，不可避免地摧毁了最后一点羞耻心。  
“干的不错。”DL微笑着，手上熟练地挑弄着，沉下沙哑的嗓音，“想要什么奖励吗？”  
前后同时被人控制的感觉对RG来说自然是第一次，但他也希望那是最后一次。燥热的身体不再听从自己的指令，颤抖着紧贴上罪魁祸首，RG只来得及丢下一句：“禽兽。”  
“唉？我可不想要重复的评论。”DL慢悠悠地贴在RG耳边说道，手上稍稍加大了力度，“再说，你不是很乐意和禽兽做吗。”  
善于使用折刀的手指很是修长，于这个用途同样占有优势。DL用拇指在尖端不轻不重地按了两下，顿时溢出些许浊液，抬眼看向RG，那颤动的睫毛上挂着晶亮的水珠。  
“……妈的。”RG引以为傲的自制力终于崩溃，在爆了粗口后扔下手机，撑在床头勾住DL的脖子，硬是将DL拽向自己，“磨磨蹭蹭的想干什么，前、辈？”  
DL总算如愿以偿地看到了把小兽惹炸毛后的反应，在RG脸侧轻轻啄了一下，“算是给你的奖励好了。”  
“我可爱的后辈。”


End file.
